hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1 (Season 2, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Carmel is shocked to find the village empty. The Ashworths arrive at the music festival. Michaela and Theresa enjoy a train ride. Gilly, Steph, Zoe, Sarah and Ravi arrive at the army outdoor adventure location. Rhys, Josh and Hannah fail to notice that they're being watched by a guy and a girl. Gilly tells Kingsley that they're meant to be doing a parachute jump - not attend an army training camp. Kingsley is furious when he tells the group that it's his job to discipline them, which Zoe turns into a sex joke. Jacqui and Carmel are furious to learn that Michaela and Theresa are going to London. Dom tries to make sure that Tony wants to marry Cindy, but he tells him that he's not a kid anymore and knows what he's doing. Steph and Gilly are not pleased to learn that they're being placed in separate, same-sex tents. Zoe and Sarah talk about Lydia. Sarah tells Zoe that it's nice to get away as Lydia can get a bit intense. Lydia has flashbacks to her and Zoe kissing. Lydia tells Charlotte that Sarah has lied to her and has gone camping with Zoe. Charlotte advises Lydia not to go to see Sarah, but Lydia threatens to kill Sarah and Zoe. Hannah furiously confronts Rhys and Josh for moving from their meeting point. She explodes and runs off. The guy falsely assumes that Hannah and Rhys are together, so the girl goes over and "accidentally" spills her drink on him. Rhys goes after her. Michaela and Theresa tour around London before going to the agency. They speak to a rude receptionist, who Michaela has to shout at to get her attention. The receptionist refers to Michaela as Theresa's "minder", but lets Theresa through - not Michaela. When Michaela sits down to wait in the reception, the reception asks if she can have some of Michaela's chocolate as the modelling agency have made the receptionist go on a diet for three months. Michaela ends up doing a trade with the receptionist, the chocolate for the numbers of a male model. Josh comforts an upset Hannah. Theresa tells Michaela that she wants to go see her mum in prison. The receptionist tells Theresa that she's lucky to have the looks and the story like most other models. Hannah tells Josh to go and enjoy himself. Someone approaches the guy and tells him not to get distracted as they've got "targets to hit". Tony speaks to his solicitor, Kate, about his idea to test whether or not Cindy is only after his money. Tony asks Cindy if she'd be willing to sign a pre-nup, but she is furious. Cindy later tells Darren that she signed the pre-nup. Cindy books a honeymoon suite. She bumps into Jacqui and they have an argument. When Cindy brings up Jacqui's infertility, Jacqui slaps her and stops Cindy from hitting her back. She grabs her hair and Cindy hits her with her head. They end up having a fight and Jacqui drunks Cindy in the fountain. A mystery woman hits Jacqui with a bag, causing her to fall into the fountain instead. Jacqui confronts the woman, who introduces herself as Savannah Madeiros and warns Jacqui that she is her worst nightmare. Savannah says hello to Cindy, but Cindy slaps her. Josh is furious that the organisers don't give press passes to student magazines. Rhys asks him to help look out for the girl, who he soon finds. The girl introduces herself as Imogen. The guy continues to watch Hannah, and catches her when she falls off the stage. He introduces himself as Jamie. Cindy makes clear that she's still angry about Savannah using Holly to move drugs. Savannah tries to convince Cindy that she's changed and tells her that she's arrived for Cindy's wedding. Theresa begins to have second thoughts about visiting Kathleen. Jamie learns that Rhys is her brother, not her boyfriend. Jamie flirts with Hannah, and she reveals that she is single. They spend time together and end up kissing. Theresa is upset about needing a visiting order to see Kathleen. Rhys and Josh try to find Kathleen. Imogen finds Hannah with Jamie. Jamie invites them to stay at their house near the festival. Michaela tells Theresa that she got her a visiting order for Wednesday. Michaela is rude to a homeless man, but Theresa gives him money. Fernando impresses the group with his guitar, leaving Gilly jealous. He reveals that he can't swim. Michaela and Theresa are unable to afford accommodation, so Michaela tries to steal money from the homeless man. The man is awoken by Theresa's phone ringing and he grabs Michaela. Michaela hits him with her bag to get him to let go of her. He stomps on Theresa's phone. Jacqui tells Tony that he's being conned by Cindy. She tells him that she won't stand by and let her do this to him. He snaps at her and she gets angry. She warns him not to marry her and he asks her to leave. However, he begins to soften when Jacqui tells him that they're right together and she's always loved him. Carmel tells Jacqui that Theresa and Michaela were being attacked by a tramp and they need to go to London. Gilly tells a ghost story around the campfire. They are all frightened by Lydia's sudden arrival (except from Gilly). Imogen tries to convince Rhys to go swim in the ocean with her, and Hannah joins. Savannah flirts with Darren. Lydia confronts Sarah, and Sarah tries to assure her that she's just being paranoid. They end up arguing. Kingsley refuses to allow Steph to sleep in the boys' tent. Fernando advises Gilly to make a move on the girl that he likes - he thinks it's Sarah. Tony tells Cindy that he can't wait to marry her. Savannah introduces herself to Tony and makes Darren agree to attend the wedding. The group (except Josh) end up smoking at the party. The guy goes over to speak to Jamie again, and he suggests to Hannah that they returned home. Imogen and Rhys kiss. Lydia watches Sarah and Zoe sleep. Cast Regular cast *Hannah Ashworth - Emma Rigby *Josh Ashworth - Sonny Flood *Rhys Ashworth - Andrew Moss *Sarah Barnes - Loui Batley *Zoe Carpenter - Zoë Lister *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Steph Cunningham - Carley Stenson *Fernando Fernandez - Jeronimo Best *Lydia Hart - Lydia Kelly *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Charlotte - Amy Yamakazi *Carmel McQueen - Gemma Merna *Jacqui McQueen - Claire Cooper *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard *Gilly Roach - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Imogen - Holly Gilbert *Jamie - Finn Jones *Kev - James Cartwright *Kingsley - Daniel Goldenberg *Loafer - Howard Gossington *Receptionist - Chizzy Akudolu *Savannah Madeiros - Nicola Stapleton *Solicitor - Ruth Keeling Music Notes *Viewing figure: 474,000 (E4), 338,000 (E4 +1). Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2009